


Show Me

by Rhaeluna



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Breeding, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Mommy Kink, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Scratching, Size Difference, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, human!elsa, mom!anna, monster fucking, raised by wolves, trans!Anna, werewolf!anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaeluna/pseuds/Rhaeluna
Summary: Elsa returns home from college to seduce her hot werewolf mom.





	1. Chapter 1

The night was warm as Elsa waded through its depths, like an embrace from a beloved family member. Fireflies danced in the summer air and illuminated the small deer trail stretched out before her. It was a trail she knew well, and she’d watched the surrounding trees grow ever higher in the years she’d spent traveling it. Moonlight reflected upon the surface of a long pond where Elsa caught crawdads as a child, and even in the darkness she could hear the lively whispers of birds and rodents on its shore. She’d parked her truck three miles back. To any lone vehicles passing in the night, it would look like an abandoned car left to the weeds, overgrown in a place where the sounds of humanity were distant like stars.

Elsa’s last week of sophomore year at university had closed with a slam of tests and sleepless nights. The girl left before any partying could begin, and before her peers could against pester her with questions about her mysterious home life. They just wanted to get to know her, but despite her desire to share, Elsa kept quiet. She’d pretended to be sick during the start of her freshman year just to avoid such lines of query and let the dust of new people settle around her new classmates. It’d been much easier to change the subject after that junction, and she’d been avoiding such connections ever since. She’d even managed to make a few friends despite her social handicap.

Elsa preferred to spend her time in the liminal space she’d carved from the antiquated institution’s brickwork, reading and sleeping and sharing tea with confidants. She played no sports and joined no clubs. She was a scholarship student through and through, with the worries of a withered crone who’d seen the horrors of war up close. It’d been a year since she’d seen her mother, and Elsa relished the chance to speak freely again. The two of them had secrets, secrets that could not be shared.

Elsa’s heart swelled at the familiar smells of the wood, the old creak of branches and the howl of distant wolves. A chorus of toads sang on lily pads in a nearby spring. The signs of home, of mother.

She’d been barely more than a toddler when she’d happened into the care of an old wolf who’d introduced herself as Anna of the New Frosts. Elsa had been riding in the car of her birth parents through a state she couldn’t remember when something terrible happened— the event itself was too blurry and lost to recall in any detail—and the car came to a sharp, sudden stop against an oak tree. Her parents lay slack against their seats. Elsa sobbed into the night from under her pinned seatbelt. She bled from a deep gouge in her stomach, and wondered in her young mind whether she’d return to death after so little time alive. She lost consciousness as dawn began to light in the eastern sky. 

Elsa woke engulfed in darkness. She was lying in a den of leaves on the floor of an autumnal forest, the shadows of night returned. How long had she been out? A massive, hairy figure knelt beside her, its silhouette faint against the glow of the moon. Elsa yelped and adrenaline filled her veins, but her body would not move. She began to shake as tears spilled down her cheeks. The figure chuckled, and cupped the girl’s cheek in a furry, clawed hand.

“Hey, kiddo,” said the beast, “you’re okay now.” 

“Where are my mom and dad?” Elsa’s voice was quiet.

The figure shifted, and began to rub the girl’s head in slow circles. “I’ll tell you once you’ve rested. You’re very hurt.”

“I am?” Elsa jerked her shoulder and winced.

“Careful. Go back to sleep, I promise I’ll fill you in afterwards.” At that the beast began to sing Elsa a lullaby, and despite her fears she felt the weight of sleep slipping back over her eyelids.

Elsa perked up at a familiar sight and was tugged from her memories. Through the brush of the forest, she saw the edge of a vast, grassy clearing. She’d reached the heart of the wood, and with a grin spreading over her lips the girl jogged through the ferns and pushed out into the open air.

It was home. To her left she saw the old wooden castle mother had built her on her 8th birthday; to her right she saw the sparring range where she’d learned the sword and fist in her teen years, the floor of it overgrown from disuse. At the rear of the clear sat a large, worn-down house of Victorian build. It was three stories of boarded up windows and broken plumbing, but it was the house she’d grown up in. It drew her heart forward like nothing else could. 

Elsa pushed past the wheat grass, the songs of toads falling silent around her as she made her way up to the doorstep. It had been years since they’d sickled the field. The boards creaked under her weight as she ascended, the same sound they’d made when Anna had tried to persuade Elsa to descend them time and time again.

“Elsa, please,” her mother had said as she pushed the 6 year old towards the field with her snout. Anna walked on all fours in the form of a great wolf larger than Elsa’s old family car. “You’re better now, you need to go back to humanity.”

“No!” Little Elsa turned on her heel and stomped her foot, staring down her behemoth of a mother. “You’re my mommy now! I’m not going!” 

Anna whimpered, her tail straight in the air behind her. “Please, I just want what’s best for you.”

Elsa flung her arms around her mother’s head and hugged her tight. “No! No no no! I want to be a wolf!” 

Anna sighed, and shifted into something more human. She pulled the girl into a embrace against her furry stomach with strong, clawed arms. “It’s awful lonely being a wolf, Elsa.”

Elsa snuggled against Anna’s chest, her arms tight like steel around the shapechanger’s waist, “I’m already lonely. Mommy and daddy are gone.” She huffed, and hid her tears as she bit her lower lip. “Let’s be lonely together.” 

A moment passed, and the world around them slowed. Elsa’s heart slammed in her chest. She didn’t want to go back home, didn’t want to live with her cruel aunt and uncle. Anna had done nothing but nurse her to health and play games with her since they’d met, and it was already kind beyond anything she’d ever had. “Alright, then,” Anna said eventually, “but one complaint and I’m carrying you back to civilization between my jaws.” 

Little Elsa squealed, and leapt from her mother’s arms. “Awoooo!” She called into the sky. Anna snorted with laughter, and dove in to tickle her new daughter. 

“That’s not what wolves sound like!”

“Ahhh! Mom!”

It wasn’t the first time her mother would try to turn her away from the wilderness. Elsa never changed her mind, and as the years passed Anna’s attempts took the form of a joke, a passing line that was sure to bring Elsa a smile. It felt right. The great wolf taught little Elsa how to track, how to hunt, how to read the wind and memorize a landscape. In the summers she’d ride her mother’s back to the public parks of small towns so she might play with the other human children, meet and quiz the human adults with bizarre questions. Anna would shift into her human form and don a soft green dress, and encouraged Elsa to play soccer with the local kids or ask about school.

They’d go to the library, and Anna would read Elsa all kinds of stories. Princesses and scientists, adventurers and scholars. She never had to ask her mother to do the character’s voices, it was just a thing that Anna liked doing. Every page was a new breath of life. 

Elsa fidgeted with her white braid of hair as she approached her own front door. She took a deep breath, but she knew in her heart that this was far from an ordinary mother-daughter visit. The anxiety she’d been battling since she’d hit the tree line gurgled in the bottom of her stomach. She loved her mother more than anything, but there was one thing Anna hadn’t ever taught her. Something she’d found herself sorely lacking knowledge in upon her trip to college. After discovering the hole in her background, Elsa had done her research, watched instructional videos, and even experimented with her friends, but she couldn’t get the hang of it. Something wasn’t right. 

“It’s okay not to know this stuff,” Rapunzel told her one morning before class, “you don’t have to rush it, you’ll know it when you find someone you want to share your first good time with.” Elsa filled a journal with her thoughts and pinings on the matter, and it wasn’t long before she came to an unfortunate conclusion. Dread sank its fangs into her throat. There was only one person Elsa wanted to share herself with and it wasn’t someone she was allowed to have.

She knocked on the door. Elsa heard a pattering of paws transform into sure steps as a figure approached and unbolted the lock. Her mother appeared in the doorway, tall and powerful, and Elsa swallowed air. Anna was somewhere between her wolf and human forms, standing on two feet but covered head to toe in bronze fur. She had minimal snout, and her glimmering green eyes shone with the same sun they’d carried on the day of their meeting. It didn’t escape Elsa that her mother was completely naked. No need for clothes when you’ve got fur. 

“Mom,” she said as a smile broke over her lips. Her heart skipped. 

Anna giggled, and opened her arms for her daughter. “Welcome home, babygirl.”

Elsa fought back against a blush as she stepped into her mother’s embrace. Strong, sure arms held her tight against warm fur. Anna was so tall that Elsa didn’t even reach her breasts. The wolf smelled of trees sap and roses, and Elsa spent no time waiting to take a deep inhale of her scent. A shiver arced up her back. 

“I missed you, mama,” she said against Anna’s warmth. 

Anna ran heavy fingers through Elsa’s bangs. “I missed you too. Come on in, I’ve got dinner on.”

“That sounds perfect.” 

-o-

The night was young, and Elsa’s energy returned in full as soon as she saw the slab of meat on her plate. She dove in, stabbing with her fork, and the flesh melted in her mouth in a plume of seasoning and pepper. She moaned, and leaned back against their plush living room couch. It faced the large open windows at the front of the house, and through them Elsa could see the entire clearing swimming in moonlight.

“Looks like your old lady’s still got her touch,” said her mother. Anna hadn’t bothered with utensils, and was ferrying the food between her fangs on the tips of her claws. Their shoulders touched where they sat, and Elsa’s eyes flickered for a moment to the spot between Anna’s thighs.

“Please, as if you’d ever let yourself lose it.” Elsa shook her head and focused on her plate. She swore she could see Anna smirking at her from the corner of her eye.

“It’s true, I do love cooking meals for you.” 

Elsa frowned. “I was trying to be sarcastic but you made it sweet!” 

“I’m always sweet.” 

“I’m sure.” 

“I am!” The wolf huffed and drew another bite into her mouth. She shuddered from the taste. 

“O-Oh,” Elsa began, “on the topic of sweet, do we have any chocolate ice cream? That kind I like, you know.” They didn’t seem to sell it anywhere around her campus, no matter how hard she’d looked. 

“Yup!” Anna lifted her empty plate to her mouth and drew her heavy, course tongue over its surface. Elsa’s breath hitched. “I made sure to pick some up before you got here.” 

“T-Thanks, mama.”

“Anything for you.” Elsa hoped her mother couldn’t see her cheeks blushing red in the darkness. She was doing her best to maintain her cover and failing at every opportunity. She wouldn’t get far; Anna was far too clever not to see through her eventually. 

“Cool.”

Elsa finished her food and was immediately saddened by its absence. She’d have to gorge herself on her mother’s cooking before she returned to campus. With a sigh, the girl settled into the couch next to Anna and gazed out at the grass swaying in the midnight breeze. The wolf snorted and wrapped her arm around Elsa’s shoulder. She yelped as she was pulled up against her mother’s furred side, the warmth of her intoxicating. Normal mother and daughter stuff. 

“So, now that you’re fed, tell me about school.” 

“What w-would you like to know?” Anna’s scent was so thick in Elsa’s nose that she couldn’t taste the dinner she’d just eaten. 

“Everything, of course.” 

Elsa smirked. “You know, I could send you more periodic updates if you’d just get a computer. Or even a postal address, I could make that work.” 

“Babygirl, I barely know how to use that flip phone you got me.” Anna crossed her legs. 

“And yet you can track a mountain lion in the dead of night with a congested nose.” 

Her mother laughed, and pushed playfully against Elsa’s side. “Hey now, be nice! I’m just old. When I was growing up cell phones were the size of your forearm.” 

Elsa pushed back and let herself fall against Anna’s side. “So you’ve told me.” Her head came to rest on the side of her mother’s breast. “I finally decided to go with a political science major. I met with my advisor on the last day and she was thrilled since it’s her department. I’m hoping to get an internship next summer.”

“Ooh, you think you can find something in the city?” 

Elsa frowned. “I hope so.” It wasn’t something she wanted to think about. Jobs, money, the work force. It made her hair bristle and anxiety bubble in her gut. She didn’t even have a social security card, and her long, elaborate string of lies and false identification had to fail somewhere. 

“I’m sure you can do it.” Anna leaned over and licked the top of Elsa’s head like a dog might with her puppy. “Sorry I can’t really help out with that.”

“It’s okay,” Elsa nuzzled against her mother’s side, forgetting for a moment that she was propped against her breast, “you do enough already.” She could sink into Anna like she was water. 

The wolf laughed. “Now if only I could figure out this dang phone!” 

“One step at a time.” 

“You really ought to take your own advice more often.” 

“Shush.” 

A moment of silence fell over them, and Elsa closed her eyes. She listened to her heart and did her best to soothe its erratic beat. Owls called for each other across the winds in the woods outside as Anna hummed a familiar tune. Elsa had to say something; she couldn’t keep up the façade forever. Anna would know the moment she told an outright lie. 

“Have you made any more friends?” 

“Yeah,” said Elsa, “a few. People who like the silence mostly.” 

“Introverts.” 

Elsa grunted in acknowledgement. 

“How’s Rapunzel?”

“Good. Engaged.” Elsa coughed once, and Anna chortled.

“What’s that response? Have you not found a nice young girl to settle down with then? I’d gotten my hopes up.” 

Elsa choked on air. “Mo-m!” She almost leapt from her spot on the couch. 

“What? Honest question.” There was mischief in the glimmer of her eyes. “If there’s someone special in your life, I want to know! You’re young and fertile—“ 

“Fertile?!” Elsa covered her face with her hands. Her chest thundered like a hundred drums. 

“Okay, sorry,” Anna said with a huff, “it’s just that you’ve smelled like arousal since we sat down for dinner,” Elsa sucked in breath, “I thought it might be because you were thinking about someone back at school.” 

Elsa shot off the couch and wobbled where she stood. Her brain did a cartwheel and collapsed in on itself. “You can—what? Smell?” Her voice cracked as she coughed up the words. Oh god, how long had Anna known? 

Her mother frowned. “There’s no need to be ashamed of it, it’s perfectly natural to be sexually active, especially at your age.” 

“Oh my god!” Elsa’s shoulders trembled. “No, there is no one special, just, wow! That’s weird!” Sure, she was attracted to her mother, but she never thought Anna would bring the issue up first. Elsa was spiraling, and her eardrums thrummed in her head. 

Her mother pouted, and her ears flattened against her head. “Sorry. It’s just, it’s a very potent smell. You’re really turned on, do you wanna talk about it?” 

Elsa fumed, her face bright red. “Oh, now you want to talk about sex ed! Thanks!”

Anna cringed. “Hey, now.” 

Elsa fell to her knees, the wind knocked from her lungs, and buried her face in the cushions of the couch. Her blood was afire, her legs felt of mush. Think, silly, don’t panic. She’s your mom, your Anna. Elsa flinched as a warm hand began to stroke the top of her head. 

“Sorry,” Anna said, “that was too much.” 

Elsa forced herself to laugh and took in three deep breaths. Bit by agonizing bit, the adrenaline began to fade like waves going out with the tide. When she’d calmed, her mind barreled forward. She’d just experienced the most embarrassing moment of her life but maybe it wasn’t all bad? Sure, it was awkward since Anna had the nose of a demon but the ice was thoroughly broken. In a way, the hardest part was done and her mother seemed far more composed around sex than Elsa had expected. Was it because she was a wolf? 

Elsa sighed and knocked her head against the cushion. “It’s weird that you can smell horniness.” she said.

Anna nodded. “Yeah. It’s a wolf thing, and I’m starting to think I shouldn’t have left your sexual education to human books.” 

“Why did you do that, anyways?” 

Her mother sighed. “I was afraid I’d corrupt you and make it harder for you to mix with the human world. All I know are wolf rituals.” She caressed Elsa’s hand where it lay scrunched before her head. 

It was actually reasonable when Elsa thought about it. “I can understand that.”

“Mm. Sorry. Do you want to keep talking about this?” 

Elsa flinched. “Well now that we’ve already dove headfirst into this hell topic, yes, actually.” 

“Of course, babygirl. Whatever you need.” 

Elsa gulped. How was she ever going to stand back up if Anna kept saying things like that? The pet names sent heat like embers to her core. “I’m just gonna stay here on the floor for a minute, okay?” 

“Sure.” Anna’s fingers traced the outline of her daughter’s skull, and Elsa felt wet between her legs. Her mother hummed in acknowledgement. Just how acute was her smell? 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Elsa began. 

“It’s okay. You’re getting more aroused as I touch you, do you want me to stop?” 

Elsa winced. “Yeah, uh, t-that’s what, um,” she took another deep breath and rapped her knuckles against the floorboards, “that’s what we need to talk about.” 

Anna removed her hand from Elsa’s head. “Okay. I’m listening, but I also want you to know that I love you with all my heart. Nothing you can say is wrong.”

Elsa couldn’t help but smile. “I love you too,” she said. She kept her forehead planted on the edge of the couch as she spoke. “I’m sorry, I just... We never really talked about sex stuff when I was growing up and then when I got to college it was sorta, well, e-everywhere and like,” Elsa grimaced, and Anna took her hand in her own. “I hate not knowing things, so I tried to figure it out, but—“

“Did you fool around?” Concern laced into Anna’s voice.

Elsa sighed. “Y-yeah. I didn’t like it. At all. I didn’t get it.” 

“Hmm.”

“Rapunzel suggested that I should try it out with someone I feel good about, not just someone random for the sake of experimenting.” Elsa shut her eyes tight, and knocked her fist against the floor again. “B-but when I thought about who that would be, w-well, I.” No turning back. “The only person I thought of was you, mama.”

Elsa held her breath as seconds scraped along the floor. The wind picked up outside and her breathing came ragged. She could feel the cloth of her underwear growing wetter. 

“Okay,” her mother said, and she began to scratch Elsa’s head along the temple. 

“Okay?” Elsa whipped up and met Anna’s eyes. Her mother’s gaze was warm, and lacked the scorn she’d expected. “What do you mean okay?” Shouldn’t you revile me? 

Anna snickered, and settled her hand on Elsa’s shoulder. “You want me to show you what good sex feels like, right? I’d love to.”

“Really?” Elsa failed to hide the excitement in her voice. Her thighs quivered under the weight of her torso. “I mean, uh, well, isn’t it messed up? You’re not mad?”

The wolf grinned a toothy grin, and her eyes slanted with wickedness. “I am a great wolf of the wilds, my dear, and passion between family members is not so strange. You are my cub, and I love you. I’ll show you anything in this world that you desire.” 

Tears blossomed in Elsa’s eyes. She wiped them away and sniffled, wringing her hands before her chest. “B-but what if you’re the only one I e-ever want to be with?” 

Her question was the heart of her fear, the wellspring of terror that prevented Elsa from speaking clearly. Love and sex were so often intertwined in the world, she’d seen in at work within her group of friends and in the books she’d poured over as a child. The human culture she’d weaved through had taught her it was a sin to want what she wanted, even as her heart beat ever onward. She could imagine herself happy: traveling the world, but always returning to the wolf she’d always called mother. Perhaps her feelings had been sexual before she’d been able to place the feeling in the fleeting summer of her teenage years as well. 

Anna chuckled and pulled Elsa from the floor and into a deep hug. She carried the girl onto her lap so that Elsa was straddling her thighs with her own legs pulled apart. Elsa squeaked, and held onto Anna’s fur for support.

“That would be quite alright with me, babygirl,” the wolf said. Elsa’s breath hitched as her mother’s massive hand cradled her back. “But we can talk more of that later. Do you want me to show you what good sex is like, little thing?”

Elsa’s breath poured hotly from her lungs. “Y-yes.” Her mind swam. 

“Do you want me to show you right now?” The words came like liquor. 

Elsa writhed and felt something hard rise up and press against her rear. “Y-yes, mama.” 

Anna’s mouth broke into a pleased smirk as her snout elongated. Her fur grew thicker as sharp fangs grew from her mouth and her skull streamlined into something more akin to a true wolf. “Then let’s get started,” Anna husked in a deep voice, “let me know if you don’t like something, and we can stop at anytime. Okay?”

“O-Okay.” 

Elsa squirmed as Anna gripped her bottom tight in her claws. The fur on her arms shimmered in the moonlight as she leaned in towards Elsa’s face. A heavy, wet tongue lapped over Elsa’s cheek, and she shivered. The space between her legs burned from an absence that needed to be filled, needed to be opened up to the world. 

They were really doing this. She’d wanted it for so long, and it barely felt real. With shaking hands, Elsa caressed the muzzle of her mother and began to pepper her nose and lips with soft kisses. Anna growled and arched her back, a hiss escaping her throat as Elsa found her tongue and began to kiss the flesh of it. The girl wasn’t exactly sure how she was supposed to kiss a wolf but damn if she wasn’t going to try. She felt awkward, so awkward, but it also felt right. 

“That’s good, babygirl,” said Anna. Her scent burned in Elsa’s nose.

The girl mewled and ground down against the thickness between her thighs. It felt like iron submerged in boiling water, a throbbing length of life that pressed up against her center. She’d seen her mother’s sex before, of course, but never had she been so intimate with it or seen it engorged with so much fervor. 

Anna hummed and removed her hands from Elsa’s backside to lift the girl’s shirt up and over her head, exposing her soft stomach. With a careful clip of her claws, Elsa’s bra fell to the floor behind her. She hoped Anna hadn’t cut it apart. 

Her mother seemed to purr as she leaned down and lapped her great tongue over Elsa’s chest. She sloped between her breasts and sucked upon her nipples, drawing them carefully between her massive lips. Elsa pushed down against her mother, desperate for friction. This is real, she thought. It’s real, it’s real. Her skin ran with lightning. 

“You are so fucking beautiful, babygirl,” her mother said. Elsa’s thoughts tumbled like storm clouds.

“M-more,” she said, “please, Mama. Be rougher.” Elsa wanted her mother to own her, mark her as her own and plunge her into a sea of pleasure. She didn’t want her holding back. Her touches were so different from her past lovers—where they’d shown hesitation, Anna showed confidence. Where they’d forgotten to ask, Anna had politely requested with words and gestures. Elsa tugged on the fur of Anna’s chest and lifted her head to nuzzle her face against the flesh of one of her mother’s breasts.

“Oh?” Anna chuckled, “I can do rough, too.” 

Elsa gasped as Anna lifted her entire body weight with one hand and held her in the air. She stood from the couch, and with a snort dragged Elsa’s pants and underwear down and off her body. Elsa’s eyes fixated on the girth between her mother’s legs, a long, smooth shaft with a thick bulb at the base. She licked her lips and tasted salt.

“I’m going to bend you over now, okay?” 

Elsa squirmed in attempt to capture friction between her thighs again. “Just do it, Mama!” 

“Mm, bratty.” With a careful force, Anna slung her daughter over the armrest of the couch, propping her rear up into the air. She snarled and gripped Elsa’s knees to drag them open. Elsa whimpered as her mother’s heavy tongue lapped against her hot sex, spreading her slick over the backs of her thighs. 

“You taste so good, babygirl. If I had known you’d wanted this I’d have approached you ages ago.” Elsa bucked her hips back against her mother’s snout. Anna snickered and pushed her tongue harder against her entrance, the tip of it bobbing inside. 

“Please, Mama!” Elsa’s insides screamed to be opened up, to be caressed from the inside out. Sweat dribbled from her brow and down her back. Her hair was a mess. 

“Of course, anything sweetie.”

Sharp claws dug into Elsa’s skin as her mother gripped her around the waist. Her hands were so large her fingertips touched one another. A heavy, swollen weight fell upon Elsa’s back and she felt a heavy trickle of something hot and wet dribbling along her spine. Elsa wiggled her hips as best she could from her awkward position, her discomfort struck from her mind as she pleaded for her mother. Her words slurred as if she were drunk. 

She didn’t have to wait long. “Oh, sweet baby, my sweet Elsa,” Anna leaned down to coo in her daughter’s ear, “I wanna put some pups in you.” The girl’s heart sang with triumph. 

Elsa cried out as the first inch of her mother pushed into her heat. She squeezed around her, drawing her further in like suction. Her backside was drenched with fluid. Anna snarled and ripped the fabric of the couch with a quick swipe as she ground herself further inside.

Elsa swelled, her body kissing the weight that had entered her. “F-fuck, fuck!”

Her mother slid forward to the hilt of her knot, pushing Elsa’s walls aside to dig deeper. The girl clawed at the floorboards below her in desperation. She felt raw, primordial. Every nerve in her body sang. Anna slid out only to bury herself back inside. Elsa shook and jostled as Anna pounded her against the couch, thrumming her base against Elsa’s sensitive center with each hard push. Her mother reached underneath her to rub circles over the bud above the heavy slide of their connection. Pressure, heat. 

Ecstasy. Anna growled and hitched Elsa back up onto the couch. She rested her free hand on the armrest where Elsa held her panting head and rutted into her daughter’s sweet spot. Elsa wrapped her trembling arms around Anna’s wrist for support. The wolf’s thrusts grew uneven, harsher, the tip of her popping out a few times and needing readjustment. 

Elsa felt herself building, felt herself loosening around the weight of her mother, her Anna, the weight building like hot steam ready to erupt from her eyes. She was so close.

Further, further! With a last cry, Anna slammed her hips against Elsa and the fullness of her bulb popped inside the girl’s heat, stretching her beyond her perceived limits. Elsa screamed; the force insertion hurtled her over the threshold, and she crashed slowly into the ocean. Anna pulsed within her and hot, thick liquid shot from her tip and deep into her daughter. Warm. Her knot held tight, preventing any from spilling as Elsa’s belly began to swell with it.

Trembling and shaking. Pounding temples. Her mother breaking into a howl. Elsa’s vision went white and she dropped into the void. Galaxies tumbled beyond the reaches of her fingertips as stars twinkled out beyond the veil. She felt heavy like a black hole. Numbers and kaleidoscopes mapped the planets before her. She swam. 

-o-

Elsa shook awake. The night was quiet around her like a blanket, and heavy breath lifted her where she lay. Her feeling returned first as she came to and she realized she was lying atop Anna’s soft stomach. Her eyes blinked open, and her mother offered her a lopsided smile after her focus had returned. Elsa reached forward to caress her cheek, but flinched at the soreness of her abdomen. Her mother’s knot held them together, the heft of their connection still rolling inside. 

“Hey, snowflake,” Anna caressed Elsa’s cheek, “how was that for a test?” 

Elsa giggled. “Well, the results are in,” she bopped her mother on the nose, “and I think they’re conclusive.” 

“Perfect.” 

Elsa lay her head down on Anna’s breast and settled in. Her mother draped her hands over the girl’s back to blanket her in fur and warmth. As the sleep took her again, Elsa smiled and wondered if Anna would be up for more in the morning. She really hoped the wolf hadn’t been serious about puppies but in her hazy stupor, Elsa couldn’t find it in her heart to see that future as anything but delightful. Oh, the stories she was going to tell Rapunzel.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun loomed high over a stadium that smelled of green. Elsa had been sitting and listening to the valedictorian make her speech for five minutes and already she was sweating through her black graduation gown. The words floating through the air faded in and out of focus and merged with the humming of cicadas that blanketed the space like fog. Her nerves rattled like heavy steel chains. It was unpleasant but it was still a good day.

She’d done it. It had taken Elsa a year longer than she’d expected it to but she was finally on her way out of her undergraduate education. She’d bled and stumbled and cried all over herself for months and after weeks of buildup she’d reached the finish amidst troubles that were far from the human norm. She’d ended up taking two semesters off between her sophomore and junior years to have her first pup, much to her initial irritation. Pregnant at her age and with a werewolf’s child? Lord above. Anna had gotten down on her hands and knees and apologized for an hour on end, reciting an old mantra of subservience that she’d apparently picked up in Greenland in the 19th century. 

“At least it’s just one!” Anna had said as she fed a bed-ridden and 8-months-pregnant Elsa a spoonful of triple chocolate ice cream. They spent their evenings on the porch swing swaying in the summer wind with Elsa curled and warm against Anna’s stomach. She drifted in and out of sleep to the sound of her love singing old hymns in an old tongue.

Elsa sighed and rubbed the most recent swell of her abdomen. “God, just finish up already!” Rapunzel grunted from Elsa’s right, her arms crossed over her chest. She’d ended up skipping a year too but instead of diving into child rearing, she’d run off to Germany with her wealthy parents and recently minted husband to sight see.

“And I want to thank the faculty for helping to bring this change about in me, and my parents, ever stalwart…” the valedictorian continued from the stage--Belle, Elsa thought--and started in on what must have been another page of a novel-length speech.

“How’s the bun?” Rapunzel asked as she turned her attention from the speaker. 

Elsa grimaced but not without humor. “Don’t call them that.” 

“Fine, the baby inside you. The thing. They’re okay?” Her eyes furrowed in concern. Elsa was already an outcast at her school and showing up for her second semester of senior year pregnant again had done nothing for her social status. Rapunzel, though, had stood by her.

“I mean,” Elsa rubbed circles into her swollen belly, “I think so?”

“What do you mean you think so? You’ve done this before right?” 

Elsa stuck out her tongue. An age passed and finally Belle stepped off the stage to a stadium of applause. Elsa watched as lines of her peers rose and began walking across the erected platform. Their names sounded like noises devoid of language when she heard them. She’d barely known these people--too much studying, too much child--and her chest panged with the realization that she’d probably lost her chance. 

When her own turn finally came, Punzie looped their arms together to help Elsa to her feet. “God, this is inconvenient,” Elsa muttered. 

Punzie pinched her butt from behind her and Elsa nearly yelped. “Then stop letting this mystery guy of yours knock you up, dummy! Or get an abortion!” 

She’d actually thought about it the first time she realized she was pregnant. Her fight with Anna, the pregnancy test waving between them and changing hands, had been so loud that Elsa was scared a hiker would hear them a mile away. The reality of it terrified her. Proof of her incestuous love, a thousand insults bubbling in her own mind from the muck left there by social norms. But the longer Elsa spent prophesying about her entwined future with Anna, her Anna, the more she liked the idea of sharing that life with a puppy or two running around. 

“I wonder whether they’ll be born human or wolf,” Anna had thought out loud. It was then that Elsa felt resolve tighten inside her. She took her mother wolf to bed for the second time that day in a growling fury of grasping claws and teeth.

She’d long since steeled herself to the loss of humanity her life would lead her to but it hadn’t stung quite so badly before as it did during that slow walk up to receive her diploma. More names wafted through the summer heat. Elsa and Rapunzel moved through the line and stepped onto the stage and when her name was called, Elsa approached the podium on trembling legs. Her hopes, her ambitions. She’d come so far and there was still so much she wanted to do. Surely there would be new humans to connect with along the way?

She nearly doubled over when two loud, high pitched howls called out from the bleachers behind her. Her face turning scarlet she hobbled up to the college dean, accepted her diploma with a shake of the hand, and ambled her way as quick as she could back down into the rows of seats. 

She kept her head down as she made her way back, careful to avoid eye contact with any of her peers. Not only was she visibly pregnant, but fucking wolves cheered for her at her graduation. No, Elsa knew from the roll of murmurs that she was going to be a story told over drinks for years to come whether she liked it or not.

Rapunzel walked soon after to the sound of normal human cheers from her graduated fiance and their shared families. When she found Elsa in the seats again she had little tears in the edges of her eyes. 

“I’m going to remember this forever, Elsie,” she said.

Elsa did her best to return her crying friend’s smile. “Me, too.” 

Elsa had been so anxious to put the walking ceremony itself behind her that the rest of the proceedings passed in a blur. There was much cheering and a throwing of hats, and Rapunzel shed a few more tears. Elsa didn’t bother to go find her cap after she’d tossed it with the rest and instead began filing from the stadium towards the banquet as soon as the cue was given to leave. Sweaty bodies shoved past each other but made sure to give her a wide berth. Rapunzel found her during the walk back and asked her for a few selfies. 

Elsa wasn’t usually one for photos, especially during events. She could never completely mask her heart for the lens. She felt dazed, victorious, and a little sad.

She’d finally graduated from college. Born from literally nothing and raised in the woods by a wolf mother, she hadn’t expected to make it to high school but there she was with a college degree. The late nights, the caffeine addiction, crying over test grades; it flew by so fast. She’d come so close to the edge of the abyss so many times that to find herself walking proud and anxious across the stage of victory floored her. The weight of it occupied her thoughts like a whale would a pool.

When Rapunzel pointed a camera at the two of them and told her to smile, Elsa did. And she meant it. She also made sure to ask Rapunzel to email her a copy. 

They arrived at the banquet hall to a sea of students, chatter, and applause. The air conditioning hit like a fresh taste of water in a desert and Elsa sighed with relief. Now where was her family? She only had to scan the crowd for a moment before she saw Anna loping up to her through the horde of people, Summer on her shoulders. 

“Mama, mama!” The pup called from on high. They leapt into Elsa’s arms and snuggled up into her neck, the barest hint of canine ears peeking through their thick tufts of blond hair. 

Elsa cooed and rubbed her child’s back. “Hey there, little one. Did you see mommy walk?”

Summer beamed and bounced in their mother’s arms. “I did, I did! You almost fell!” 

Elsa snickered and threw a glance at Anna, who was rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. “Sorry about that,” she said as she took a step towards Elsa and set a hand on her shoulder, “kiddo couldn’t resist and, well--”

“You couldn’t either?” Elsa raised an eyebrow.

Anna blushed and looked at the floor. Elsa’s heart swam with warmth at the sight of her love, her mother, her future, and she wanted nothing more than to drag her into a big, hearty hug. Well, that and strip her naked and do horrible things to her but that could wait until Summer was in bed for the night. They were lucky in that regard--puppies tended to sleep a lot.

“Um, hello,” Rapunzel said to Anna, blinking up at the sheer size of her. Elsa startled; she’d forgotten her friend. 

“Oh, sorry. Rapunzel, this is my Summer and Anna. Summer and Anna, this is Rapunzel, my best friend.”

“How do you do?” Rapunzel asked with a small curtsey.

“Ooh, formal,” Anna said with a wicked grin, “I like this one.” 

Rapunzel pinked but before she could reply, Summer had leapt from Elsa’s arms and darted up to the girl’s legs. “Punzel! Punzel! You’re mama’s friend!” 

Rapunzel giggled and dropped to her knees. “I am! And how old are you, Summer?” 

“Old?” 

“I’m not sure they understand age yet, dearie,” Anna said with a smirk, “give ‘em a few years.” Elsa nudged her lover and didn’t resist when Anna slipped her hand into her own. The touch was warm like fabric.

Rapunzel stood and glanced around. “Where’s Summer’s dad?” she asked.

Elsa felt rather than heard the rumble in Anna’s throat. She put on her best face and smiled in pantomime. “He’s not around.” Her throat tightened as she spoke and threatened to strangle her words. 

Rapunzel scowled. “God, what a dick! Why’re you still with this guy?”

Elsa squeezed Anna’s shaking hand and forced herself to laugh. She was saved from having to respond when Rapunzel’s family arrived in an explosion of hugs and congratulations. Elsa allowed herself to be introduced to the lot, her hands shaking at her sides. Anna and Summer slipped off towards the back door in the commotion and were gone by the time Rapunzel thought to introduce them as well.

“Whoa, where’d they go?”

“Probably at the restroom,” Elsa said, “I’ll go find them.” The words hurt. She didn’t want to leave Rapunzel yet, not really, but she knew the risks Anna and Summer were taking by even being there.

“Okay, well, I’m going to go sit with my family,” said Rapunzel, “come join us if you can!” 

She was about to step away into the crowd when Elsa tugged on her shoulder. She turned, a curious expression on her lips. Elsa smiled, pain swelling in her chest. “Thank you,” she said quickly, “for everything.”

Rapunzel nodded. “Of course. Anytime, Elsa.” Elsa pulled her friend into a quick, tight hug, and then Rapunzel melted into the sea of bodies. The scent of honeyed meats and pan fried vegetables filled Elsa’s nose. She sniffled. It was a celebration she had to miss and she promised herself she wouldn’t miss the next one. 

Anna appeared behind her with Summer on her shoulder. “We can stay longer if you want,” she said.

Elsa grit her teeth. “No, let’s go.” She found the banquet hall door and walked out, her lover and their child behind her. They walked together in silence to the edge of the stadium, all green grass and summer hay smell, where they reached a thicket of trees that lead into a large public park. The day felt like lead in Elsa’s gut. Were goodbyes always so hard? She shuffled out of her graduation gown to reveal her street clothes and left the garment hanging on the fence as she and her family disappeared under the canopy. 

Summer bounded down the trail ahead of her towards the place where the park and the forest proper became one. Elsa took her time as she made her own way, hand in hand with Anna and exchanging small words of love and reassurance.

“Thank you again for coming today, I know it was risky,” Elsa said quietly. 

Anna leaned down to nuzzle against her cheek. “I know it was important to you. I’m glad I could be there.”

The easy path took an uphill slant and became a hike. Birds sang above Elsa’s head in a chorus as Anna helped her carry her extra load up the hill. When they arrived at the edge of the wood, Summer--fully a wolf now--chased cabbage butterflies through a field of ferns. The afternoon light cast them in silhouette. 

Elsa took a deep breath of the woodland air. They were going home. “I want to see Rapunzel again someday,” she told her mother, “this can’t be our final goodbye.” 

Anna hummed and reached over to rub Elsa’s swollen belly. “Then it won’t be.”

“I know it’s a risk.”

“That’s okay.”

Elsa blinked back tears. “Are you sure?”

Anna grinned, her teeth now sharp like a canine’s. “We’re wolves, my love. We’re tough and we’ll make do.” 

Elsa rubbed her eyes and fell into her wolf mother’s arms. “Thank you.” She took a deep breath of air. “Can we get ice cream on the way home?”

The great wolf tipped her chin up and lay a soft kiss upon her lips. “Anything for my recently graduated honor student. Tonight we celebrate.” 

“I’d like that.”

Anna dropped onto all fours and shifted. She shook out her fur and scratched the back of her ear with her hind leg and Elsa rubbed her love’s elongated snout. Careful as could be, she stepped up onto Anna’s back and held her mane tight. Summer ran up beside them and leapt into the air, shifting back into their human form as they landed in front of Elsa on Anna’s back.

“Are you ready to ride fast?” Elsa asked her child with a smile.

Summer threw their hands in the air and cheered. “Fast, fast!” 

A swell of love and excitement bloomed in Elsa’s heart, and with a flick of Anna’s great tail they were bounding towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People wanted a follow up and I wanted a follow up so here you go!  
> Sorry if you were expecting more smut, this is all feels ;-;
> 
> If you want to know what happens after THIS, go watch Wolf Children (2012), directed by Mamoru Hosoda. It's basically that (unless you don't want it to be, in which case its not). 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Pankite for beta-ing! <3 <3


End file.
